


Spiders suck.

by yeemo_god



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Frank Iero, Fear, Fluff, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Giant Spiders, Idiots in Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Short & Sweet, Spiders, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_god/pseuds/yeemo_god
Summary: – Он больше тебя боится, Фрэнки.– Да? Он, блять, сказал тебе что ли, Джерард?Или AU, в котором к Фрэнку в дом заполз паук и он звонит Джерарду посреди ночи, и просит приехать к нему.





	Spiders suck.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spiders suck.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880815) by [Frnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk). 



– Джерард! Джерард, мне нужно, чтобы ты срочно приехал ко мне. – Голос Фрэнка надламывался, но ему было все равно.

– Что случилось? Я уже еду! 

Фрэнк наблюдал, как оно двигается по полу, слишком близко к нему, слишком, блять, близко. Фрэнк, ужаснувшись, бросил в него свой телефон. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, звоня своему парню в час ночи и прося спасти его от гребаного _паука._ У него было слишком много ног! Фрэнк наступил на кофейный столик, проверяя сколько веса он может выдержать и запрыгнул на него. Боже, вот так он и умрет? Такое ощущение, будто он часами наблюдал, как паук медленно ползает вокруг его гостиной. 

– Чувак, что блять происходит? 

Фрэнк уставился на Джерарда и показал пальцем на паука. Джерард вздохнул, глядя на Фрэнка. Его выражение лица так и говорило _«серьезно, чувак?»_ Он взял листок бумаги и стакан, зная что его парень ненавидит убивать живых существ. Конечно, Фрэнк ненавидел их, но убивать их – совершенно другая история. Он увидел, как Джерард выбросил многоногое существо в окно и спрыгнул со столика.

– Ну надо же, тебя взбесил паук. 

– Джерард, ты видел сколько у него было ног? Я чуть не обосрался.

– Он больше тебя боится, Фрэнки. 

– Да? Он, блять, сказал тебе что ли, Джерард? – разозленно ответил Фрэнк. Он положил руки на бедра, вставая в недовольную позу. Джерард поднял руки вверх.

– Сдаюсь-сдаюсь. А теперь можно я пойду спать? 

– Как хочешь. – Пробубнил Фрэнк. Сейчас, когда весь адреналин ушел, он чувствовал себя уставшим. Он заметил, как Джерард закатил глаза и пошел на кухню, после чего его настроение изменилось. 

– Джи? Останься, пожалуйста. 

– Ладно, – прошептал Джерард. Он закрыл дверь, скинул ботинки и заметил, как Фрэнк смотрит на него. Они встречались уже больше полугода, после того как познакомились в кофейне. Фрэнк не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, но его решение быстро изменилось, когда он увидел Джерарда с его прекрасными глазами и милым смехом. Он относился к Фрэнку как _к золоту._

– Ты идешь? 

Фрэнк кивнул, выключая свет в гостиной и направляясь в свою комнату. Он увидел, как Джерард разделся и забрался на кровать.

– Черт, твоя кровать такая мягкая. Я многое пропустил.

– Я люблю тебя.

Джерард посмотрел на него и вытащил руку из под одеяла, протягивая ее Фрэнку.

– Я тоже люблю тебя. 

Фрэнк снял джинсы и запрыгнул на прохладные простыни, позволяя Джерарду обнять его.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что в первый раз попаду в твою постель из-за паука. 

Фрэнк рассмеялся и прижался носом ко лбу Джи, а после поцеловал его.

– И мы будем обниматься вместо того, чтобы трахаться. Или нет?

– Неа. Я в любой день предпочту объятия сексу, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и притянул Джи ближе, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как сильная рука оборачивается вокруг его талии.

– Спасибо. В смысле, за то, что пришел.

– Я всегда приду к тебе. Никакой паук не навредит моей принцессе. 

– Ой, иди нахуй. – Засмеялся Фрэнк, чувствуя как Джерард прижимает его к груди.

***

Потребовалось еще три ночных паучьих звонка, после чего Фрэнк бросил ключ в Джерарда и рассмеялся, когда он ударил Джерарда по лицу.

– Ты просишь меня переехать к тебе? 

– Что? Хочешь, чтобы я встал на колени и попросил? Я просто использую тебя с твоими паучьими способностями.

– Это самый худший способ попросить кого-нибудь переехать. Мудак.

– Я люблю тебя. – Ответил Фрэнк. 

– Ага, конечно, посмотрим, смогу ли я спасти тебя от пауков. – Джерард ухмыльнулся и наклонился поцеловать Фрэнка, нежно шепча _«я тоже тебя люблю»._


End file.
